Ciche wody są najgłębsze
by euphoria814
Summary: ktoś mi kiedyś zarzucił, że nigdy nie napisałam rorry - to moja odpowiedź :) pewnie niektórzy dostrzegą spore fascynacje City Hunterem - przyznaję się :) w ficku występuje przemoc, śmierć oraz seks [no bo jest w 18], więc uwaga
1. Dobrze zacząć - to już połowa roboty

**dla kasssumi, winchesters_soulmate.**

 **tytuły to angielskie przysłowia (zarówno fika jak i rozdziałów)  
**

* * *

Cromwell Road jak zwykle o tej porze była zakorkowana. Nie pomogły dziesiątki zjazdów, które skrzętnie przebudowano, by umożliwiały nieskrępowany ruch pojazdów, ani tablice świetle informujące odpowiednio wcześniej o prowadzonych pracach drogowych. Czarna, elegancka taksówka ze znerwicowanym pasażerem w środku utknęła na lewym pasie i tylko cud mógł spowodować, że ukryty za kołnierzem drogiego płaszcza klient nie spóźni się na spotkanie.  
\- Nie ma innej drogi? – spytał Harry stukając palcem w obity skórą neseser.  
Rudowłosy taksówkarz zerknął w środkowe lusterko i westchnął. Od tygodnia zakorkowane ulice Londynu doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Rząd obecnego premiera w rok przed kolejnymi wyborami na gwałt próbował podreperować swój wizerunek oferując stolicy Anglii nowoczesne oświetlenia ulic i nawierzchnie płaskie jak stół. Przy prawie ośmiu milionach mieszkańców musiało oznaczać to katastrofę.  
\- Niestety nie. Objazd przez Holland Road też jest zakorkowany, więc nie ominiemy korka tak, by nie wjechać w następny. Najwcześniej do Muzeum Victorii i Alberta dotrzemy tą drogą, ale jak pan widzi… - westchnął kierowca, wskazując dłonią na obraz malujący się tuż przed przednią szybą.  
Większość samochodów stało już z wyłączonymi silnikami. Od prawie trzydziestu minut nie przesunęli się nawet o centymetr.  
\- Prawie zapomniałem jaki potrafi być Londyn – westchnął pasażer i spojrzał nerwowo na zegarek.  
\- Jest pan stąd? – zdziwił się taksówkarz.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- W zasadzie tak, ale wyprowadziłem się do Stanów i mój akcent zmiękł, co zapewne daje mylne wrażenie, panie… - urwał i zmrużył oczy, by przeczytać nazwisko z licencji. – Weasley. Ronie Weasley, długo już pan wykonuje ten niewdzięczny zawód?  
\- Nie wiem jak dokładnie to określić. To tylko miesiąc, a jakby wieczność – westchnął rudowłosy mężczyzna.  
\- Przepraszam na chwilę – przerwał mu Harry stukając w szybkę zegarka.  
Bez chwili wahania wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i wystukał numer. Jego twarz zmieniła się nie do poznania.  
\- Stoję w korku, znajdź jego numer i przyślij mi smsem. Za dwa dni wyjeżdża do Stambułu, więc to ostatnia szansa – poinformował chłodno rozmówcę i rozłączył się nie czekając na odpowiedź.  
Ron kolejny raz rzucił okiem w lusterko i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Obserwował już wielu ludzi, ale ten wydawał się jednym z największych oryginałów. Odkąd wsiadł do jego taksówki wykonał ponad dziesięć telefonów i za każdym razem zmieniał się nie do poznania. Przechodził w tak płynny sposób od nienagannych manier po prostackie chamstwo, że Ron zaczął się zastanawiać czy jego pasażer nie jest czasem aktorem. Wyjaśniłoby to dlaczego ukrywa znaczną część twarzy za wysokim kołnierzem płaszcza, a oczy zasłania przydługą grzywką.  
Miał właśnie o tym zażartować, gdy telefon pasażera oznajmił nową wiadomość. Mężczyzna westchnął i ponownie przyłożył komórkę do ucha.  
\- Sir Malfoy? – spytał. – Z tej strony Edward Lear. – Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie musiał odpowiedzieć coś zabawnego, bo usta bruneta drgnęły. – Tak, tak. To świetny poeta, jednak wracając do tematu… Czy moglibyśmy przełożyć nasze spotkanie na późne popołudnie? Obawiam się, że nie uda mi się dotrzeć. Korek na Cromwell… - urwał, a jego twarz spięła się nagle. – Ach, tak. Pan również stoi w tym korku? – Harry spojrzał na taksówkarza, który wyglądał właśnie przez okno. – Gdzie pan dokładnie jest? Zjazd do Holland Road? Rozumiem. Dołączę do pana za kilka minut. Chyba nawet stąd widzę pański samochód.  
Harry rozłączył się czym prędzej i wyjął portfel. Odliczył należność i wysoki napiwek.  
\- To dla pana, panie Weasley. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Wysiądę tutaj i dalej poradzę sobie sam – dodał. – Spokojnej podróży.  
Zanim Ron zdążył otworzyć usta, już go nie było.

ooo

Mijały minuty, więc Weasley wyjął schowane w skrytce papierosy i wysiadł z taksówki. Mokre powietrze angielskiej jesieni nie służyło mu, ale w zasadzie każda pora roku wyglądała tutaj podobnie, więc przestał dawno uważać na ostrzeżenia zamartwiającej się wiecznie matki. Jako najmłodszy z synów był też najbardziej chorowitym, więc wydostanie się spod pieczy Molly Weasley było niemałym osiągnięciem. Dobrze, że chociaż Ginny została w domu.  
Odpalił zapałkę i zapalił papierosa. Zaciągnął się, pozdrawiając taksówkarza z innej korporacji, który najwyraźniej wpadł na ten sam pomysł, co on. Spędził za kierownicą niemal cztery godziny bez przerwy, więc z radością rozprostował kości.  
Rozejrzał się ciekawie wokół, z nadzieją, że dojrzy tajemniczego pasażera. Mężczyzna nie mógł przecież dojść daleko i faktycznie. Charakterystyczny brązowy płaszcz mignął mu, gdy jego były pasażer pochylił się nad oknem srebrnego Vauxhalla Astry na rządowych blachach.  
\- Dziwne, nie powinien podejść od strony pasażera? – mruknął Ron wypuszczając chmurkę jasnego dymu.  
Mężczyzna jednak nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma zamiar wsiąść. Zamiast tego zapukał w jedną z tylnych przyciemnianych szyb, a gdy okno zostało spuszczone bez wahania wyciągnął niewielki, ale solidnie wyglądający pistolet i oddał pojedynczy strzał, który odbił się echem od ścian zabudowań.  
Ron instynktownie upadł na jezdnię, słysząc krzyki i piski. Ktoś dzwonił na policję i pogotowie, pozostali próbowali za wszelką cenę uciec z samochodów. Jakaś kobieta omal się o niego nie potknęła, więc wstał i ukrył się za samochodem, obserwując mężczyznę w brązowym płaszczu, który walczył z szoferem.  
Ron przez chwilę bał się, że usłyszy kolejny strzał, ale jego były pasażer uderzył tylko tamtego w tył głowy i przeskoczył jego bezwładne ciało, co prędzej oddalając się od miejsca zabójstwa. Weasley upewniwszy się, że mordercy nie ma w pobliżu podczołgał się bliżej i sprawdził puls nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Słabe, ale równomierne uderzenia uspokoiły go na tyle, by ostrożnie zajrzeć do środka pojazdu, wtedy jednak poczuł na karku chłód stali.  
\- Bardzo powoli się odwróć – rozkazał mu znajomy głos.  
Wykonał zwrot z rękami podniesionymi do góry i zamrugał, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał oczy swojego byłego pasażera. Niczym niezmącona zieleń wyglądała jak wytwór soczewek kontaktowych.  
\- Podaj mi walizkę – zażądał tamten spokojnym głosem.  
Ron spojrzał w bok i zobaczył leżący na jezdni neseser. Pochylił się bardzo powoli i podniósł go, a potem zamknął oczy, obiecując sobie, że jeśli to przeżyje nigdy więcej nie wypali ani jednego papierosa.  
\- Będę cię obserwował, Ronie Weasley – wyszeptał tamten, gdy odwrócił się i do tak podążył w swoją stronę.  
Kilka minut później rudowłosy taksówkarz wciąż stał jak sparaliżowany i z transu wytrącił go dopiero dźwięk syren nadjeżdżających służb ratunkowych.

ooo

Posterunek policji w dzielnicy Kensington i Chelsea nigdy nie był przyjemnym miejscem. Wielokrotnie odnawiany budynek należałoby bardziej zburzyć i postawić na nowo. W innym wypadku był czarną dziurą pochłaniającą niezliczoną ilość pieniędzy.  
Komisarz Belby stał więc przed tłumem dziennikarzy mając za sobą fasadę budynku, z którego powoli odpadał tynk i przyglądał się poczynaniom rzecznika prasowego. Niewysoka blondynka w czarnym mundurze i białej bluzce dzielnie unikała odpowiedzi na najbardziej drażliwe tematy, więc z miejsca poczuł się dumny, że za jego sprawą ten skarb broni teraz interesów policji.  
\- Pani Lovegood, czy to prawda, że zastrzelono na Cromwell Road sir Lucjusza Malfoya, który w najbliższym czasie miał rozpocząć pracę nad projektem ustawy… - zaczął jeden z dziennikarzy miejscowej gazety.  
\- Nie posiadamy informacji o pracach prowadzonych nad ustawami – odparła Lovegood z anielskim uśmiechem. – Jesteśmy już na tropie podejrzanego, który stanowił zagrożenie w tamtym obszarze. Naoczny świadek, którego danych nie ujawnimy właśnie jest przesłuchiwany i zapewne za godzinę dostaną państwo portret pamięciowy podejrzanego – poinformowała wszystkim swoim cichym acz stanowczym głosem. – Obecny tutaj komisarz Belby osobiście dołoży wszelkich starań, by śledztwo zakończyło się pozytywnie. A teraz wybaczą państwo, ale musimy powrócić do wcześniejszych zajęć – zakończyła łagodnie, ignorując podnoszone ręce i pytania, które bezpośrednio do niej kierowano.

Drzwi Komendy zamknęły się przed oczami ciekawskich i Luna Lovegood zrównała się z przełożonym.  
\- Zyskaliśmy trochę czasu – stwierdził Belby. – Jednak to za mało. Do wieczora cały Londyn będzie mówił o zabójstwie. Nie możemy pozwolić, by panika ogarnęła miasto – dodał lekko zdenerwowany. – Proszę przygotować konferencję na szóstą wieczorem. Powinniśmy mieć już jakieś informacje dotyczące sprawcy.  
Lovegood skinęła głową, robiąc notatki i zniknęła w jednym z bocznych biur. Belby natomiast przeniósł się do pokoju przesłuchań, mrucząc pod nosem.  
\- Dlaczego to musiało się stać w moim rejonie – narzekał.  
\- Panie Komisarzu! – Odsalutował dwóm śledczym, którzy obserwowali zza weneckiego lustra rudowłosego taksówkarza.  
Mężczyzna wciąż wyglądał na zszokowanego, ale dość spójnie i logicznie odpowiadał na pytania, więc postanowiono nie tracić czasu.  
\- Znał pan podejrzanego? Widział go pan wcześniej? – spytał jeden z oficerów siedzących naprzeciwko.  
Rudzielec upił odrobinę wody z kubeczka i wciągnął więcej powietrza do płuc.  
\- To ja przywiozłem go tam taksówką. Nawet rozmawialiśmy przez chwilę, gdy staliśmy w korku. – Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, gdy wspomnienia niespodziewanie uderzyły w niego.  
\- Proszę nam opowiedzieć od początku gdzie wsiadł ten pasażer i wszystko, co pan o nim wie, panie Weasley.  
Ron ponownie upił kilka łyków z kubeczka i spojrzał na lustro.  
\- Nagrywacie to i tam ktoś jest? – spytał, przełykając głośno ślinę.  
\- Tutaj jest pan bezpieczny – ciągnął śledczy.  
Rudzielec skinął głową wciąż nieprzekonany.  
\- Wsiadł niedaleko Old Campton i od razu odebrał telefon.  
\- Wie pan kto dzwonił? – spytał śledczy, notując. – Wymieniał jakieś nazwiska?  
Weasley zakrył twarz dłońmi.  
\- Odbierał kilka razy, ale ten ostatni telefon… Przedstawił się jako Edward Lear, a dzwonił do sir Malfoya. Nic więcej – westchnął. – Czasami mówił z amerykańskim akcentem, drugi raz z lekko brytyjskim, ale potem pod koniec podróży powiedział, że mieszkał w Londynie przez jakiś czas, a potem przeprowadził się do Stanów.  
Detektyw postawił kropkę i spojrzał na pobladłego mężczyznę.  
\- Jaki się wydawał panu na pierwszy rzut oka? W co był ubrany? Może miał jakieś znaki szczególne? Coś pana zaskoczyło? – rzucił kolejną porcją pytań.  
\- Miał zielone oczy. Nie takie zielone, że bardziej szare, ale dosłownie zielone. To chyba były soczewki. No i kiedy uderzył tego faceta, to znaczy kierowcę to było specjalnie, żeby go ogłuszyć. Wiedział co robi. Nie zawahał się, a potem wrócił po walizkę.  
\- Walizkę?  
\- Tak. Miał ze sobą walizkę i drogi płaszcz. Myślałem, że to turysta albo jeden z tych biznesmenów, którzy zwiedzają miasta, gdy robią interesy. Potem myślałem, że to aktor, bo zasłaniał twarz kołnierzem… Miał drogą komórkę i wyglądał na kogoś, kto ma nadmiar obowiązków.  
Weasley umilkł.  
\- Zna moje nazwisko. Powtórzył je kilkakrotnie i wtedy gdy odchodził też. – Głos mu się załamał. – Przydzielicie mi jakąś ochronę? Mówił, że będzie mnie obserwował.  
\- Rozpozna go pan, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba?  
Ron skinął głową bez wahania.  
Stojący za weneckim lustrem komisarz Belby uśmiechnął się przebiegle.  
\- Przydzielcie mu cichą ochronę. Niech chodzą za nim krok w krok i obserwują. Czuję, że ptaszek sam do nas przyjdzie… Szofer już się ocknął? – spytał stojącego obok policjanta.

ooo

Hotel Ascott miał tak wiele udogodnień, włącznie z lokalizacją, że nie sposób było się w nim nie zameldować, więc Harry po szybkiej zmianie ubrań przeszedł krokiem spacerowym przez Hyde Park i w kilka godzin później odebrał w recepcji swój klucz.  
\- Panie Poe, w restauracji czeka na pana kobieta, która… - zaczęła recepcjonistka.  
\- Tak, tak. Wiem – przerwał jej uśmiechając się szeroko. – Długo już tu jest? – spytał.  
\- Około godziny.  
\- Muszę więc się pospieszyć zanim ukróci mnie o głowę. Dziękuję za informację. Proszę też posłać kogoś po moje rzeczy do Hiltona – dodał i zdjął z blatu neseser.  
Kiedy wszedł do hotelowej restauracji od razu ją zauważył. Siedziała przy barze i sączyła powoli drinka. Sądząc po znudzonej twarzy nie pierwszego. Jej długie kasztanowe włosy musiały się ponownie poskręcać przez wilgoć w powietrzu, bo wyglądała jak ofiara huraganu.  
\- Prąd cię kopnął? – spytał stając tuż za nią.  
\- Czekam tu od godziny, lepiej mnie nie irytuj – odwarknęła i dopiła drinka. – Ten pan płaci – powiedziała barmanowi i zabrała wiszącą na wysokim stołku torebkę.  
\- Pokój dwieście dwunasty, proszę doliczyć do rachunku – rzucił tylko i podążył za nią.  
Do windy weszli już razem, więc złapał ją za rękę i uspokajająco ścisnął. Wysiedli na trzecim piętrze i, gdy znaleźli się w środku, bez ostrzeżenia uderzyła go w ramię.  
\- Następnym razem zadzwoń! Wiesz jak się martwiłam! Dlatego nie zgodziłeś się, żebym odebrała cię z lotniska, idioto! – wrzeszczała uderzając raz po raz w jego rękę.  
Spokojnie zniósł jej wybuch i przytulając mocno do siebie skierował ją w stronę kanapy.  
\- W Stambule byłby poza zasięgiem – wytłumaczył. – Poza tym wszystko odbyło się bez przeszkód.  
\- Nagrała cię jedna z kamer. Poza tym mają świadka – załkała. – A gdyby miał większą ochronę?  
\- Spokojnie, Herm. Nic się nie stało. Widział mnie taksówkarz, ale nie wie nic, co mogłoby się przydać policji. I przepraszam, że na ciebie nawrzeszczałem, ale musiałem się skupić, a ty wciąż wydzwaniałaś…  
Dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego tylko mocniej.  
\- Jutro pokażesz mi grób rodziców – wyszeptał.


	2. Czyny są owocami, słowa jedynie liśćmi

Spanie na kanapie nie było najlepszym pomysłem, ale Hermiona nie mogła w stanie takiego roztrzęsienia wrócić do swojego mieszkania. Jego bagaże dowieziono stosunkowo dość szybko, więc po raz kolejny przebrał się i włączył telewizję. W porannych wiadomościach tematem, który omawiano najszerzej było morderstwo sir Lucjusza Malfoya, więc ściszył odbiornik nie chcąc obudzić kobiety.  
Nie czekał długo, gdy na ekranie pojawiła się twarz domniemanego sprawcy. Z ulgą stwierdził, że znacznie odbiega od jego faktycznego wyglądu.  
\- Mogłeś go zabić. Powinieneś go zabić – powiedziała, stając za nim.  
\- Taksówkarza? Nie chcę przypadkowych ofiar – zaprzeczył. – Był w moim wieku – dodał. – I nie sądzę, żeby zapamiętał cokolwiek, co mogło być przydatne. Choć przyznam, że nie powinienem z nim rozmawiać – westchnął. – Byłem pewien, że zapomni o mnie, gdy tylko wysadzi mnie pod Muzeum, ale korek wszystko skomplikował.  
Usiadła na kanapie i podwinęła nogi.  
\- Muszę wrócić do mieszkania i przebrać się, ale mam nadzieję, że zjemy razem lunch. Musimy zaplanować wszystko, bo działanie w taki sposób jak wczoraj nie doprowadzi do niczego dobrego.  
Harry uśmiechnął się sztucznie i potarł ukrytą pod grzywką bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy.  
\- Masz informacje o wypadku i pozostałe nazwiska?  
Skinęła głową.  
\- Nie podoba mi się, że mieszkasz w hotelu. Moje mieszkanie… - zaczęła.  
\- Jeśli mnie złapią, lepiej, żeby nie powiązali naszych nazwisk. Dasz mi dzisiaj na cmentarzu listę i nic więcej.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie ma żadnego ale… Nie chcę cię narażać. – Odgarnął z jej twarzy zabłąkany kosmyk.

ooo

Ron Weasley obudził się z krzykiem i choć zakrył twarz dłońmi wciąż widział nienaturalnie zielone tęczówki mordercy. Uczucie bycia obserwowanym doprowadzało go do szału, więc nawet nie próbował sprawdzać czy na ulicy stoi jeszcze nieoznakowany policyjny wóz. Poinformowali go dzień wcześniej, że będzie pod stałym nadzorem i może spokojnie wrócić do pracy, ale po prostu musiał pobyć przez chwilę sam. Charlie bez problemu zmienił grafik i jego dyżur wypadł w nocnych godzinach, więc korzystał z dodatkowych godzin snu.  
Lekarz przepisał mu dość mocne leki nasenne i, choć zalecał tymczasowy urlop, Ron wiedział jednak, że to nic nie zmieni. Nie potrzebował przerwy, ale właśnie pracy, by nie myśleć o mężczyźnie w brązowym płaszczu.  
Będę cię obserwował, Ronie Weasley – zadźwięczało mu w uszach, więc nakrył się poduszką.

ooo

Draco Malfoy rzucił słuchawką, ignorując zdumione spojrzenie służącej, która przyniosła mu poranną kawę. Odczekał aż kobieta zamknie za sobą drzwi i ponownie wystukał numer przyjaciela ojca.  
Jedyne okno w gabinecie było szczelnie zasłonięte kotarą i nie przepuszczało zbyt wiele światła. W pogrążonym w mroku pokoju z trudem można było dostrzec poszczególne meble. Cisza panująca w pozostałej części dworu wpasowywała się w nastrój żałobny podobnie jak czarna koszula Malfoya.  
\- Avery? Możesz mi powiedzieć, co dokładnie stało się wczoraj? Policja odmawia podania mi jakichkolwiek informacji – zaczął. – Tak. Dokładnie chodzi mi o adres tego świadka. – Wyjął notatnik. – Sądzę, że ma to coś wspólnego z anonimami, które przychodziły do ojca od kilku tygodni… - urwał. – Ty też? – Pióro uderzyło z brzękiem w biurko w ciemnego drewna. – Zwiększ ochronę. Poślę ludzi, którzy… - urwał. – Nie. Sam się tym zajmę. Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy… Nie, nie możemy… Naciskaj na prokuraturę, a jeśli nie ulegną… Sam wiesz, co masz zrobić… To nie może wypłynąć. Nie teraz…  
Rozłączył się wsunął telefon do kieszeni spodni. Spojrzał na zapisany adres i przytrzymał guzik interkomu. Sekretarka ojca, wciąż z zapuchniętymi oczami zjawiła się po chwili.  
\- Panicz wzywał? – spytała, przyzwyczajając wzrok do ciemności.  
\- Nie musisz mnie już tak nazywać – mruknął. – Teraz to ja jestem lordem Malfoyem – poinformował ją chłodno. – Weź tydzień wolnego, ale najpierw przyślij mi Notta. Niech zjawi się dzisiaj popołudniu w moim gabinecie.

ooo

Harry spojrzał na powywracane groby cmentarza w Abbey Park i zawahał się, gdy przeskakiwał nad strąconą z postumentu figurą. Niemal nie można było rozpoznać napisów na kryptach, choć pochowani w nich i tak mieli więcej szczęścia niż ci, których miejsce spoczynku porosła trawa i przysypały liście. Cmentarz sprawiał wrażenie tak zaniedbanego, jakby faktycznie nikt tutaj nie bywał od lat. Co niekoniecznie zgadzało się z wpisami w rejestrze.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że to tutaj? Ten cmentarz jest dawno zamknięty.  
\- Tak. Przeszukałam każdy cmentarz w tym mieście i odkryłam, że po prawie pięćdziesięciu latach ponownie pochowano tutaj kogoś w dwa dni po wypadku. W rejestrze nie wpisano nazwisk… Ale osoba, która odbierała zwłoki podpisała się jako Abraxas Malfoy, więc to nie może być pomyłka.  
\- Wymyślne imiona ich zdradziły? – stwierdził gorzko. – Prowadź zatem – poprosił.  
Dziewczyna minęła kilka kolejnych grobowców i zatrzymała się przed niewielką figurą anioła wykutą w marmurze.  
\- Postawiłam go tutaj, gdy zlokalizowałam miejsce. Nie chciałam robić nic, co pozostawiłoby po mnie jakiś widoczny ślad. Nie wiem czy ktoś nie odwiedza czasem tego miejsca.  
Skinął głową i dotknął nierównej powierzchni grobowca, zamykając oczy. Kilka minut trwali w milczeniu aż w końcu mężczyzna odchrząknął.  
\- Masz listę?  
\- I zdjęcia – dodała cicho, wręczając mu szarą kopertę.

ooo

Pub Eye w Harlesden nie cieszył się dobrą reputacją, więc nawet klientów w garniturach i drogich samochodach traktowano z pewnym dystansem. Policja obserwowała lokal dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale żadnych z informacji uzyskanych w ten sposób nie można było wykorzystać. Prokuratura przymykała oko na doniesienia o spotkaniach polityków i ludzi podejrzanych o powiązaniach, więc pozostawały wyłącznie fotografie, którem wkładano do tekturowych pudeł, gdzie czekały na lepsze czasy.  
Blaise Zabini wrzucił poranną gazetę do kosza i wypił do dna filiżankę kawy. Sięgnął po komórkę i bez wahania wybrał numer. Nie czekał długo na połączenie.  
\- Szefie, ktoś zlikwidował Lucjusza Malfoya – poinformował. – Nie wiem czy czytasz londyńskie gazety… - urwał. – Nie, nie wiem kto to mógł zrobić. Malfoy winny był nam… Tak. Nie wiem czy ma coś wspólnego z Rowle'ami, ale jeśli to oni… - Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie wydał kilka poleceń. – Tak, Szefie. Wszystko załatwię. Mają świadka… Tak, sami go przesłuchamy…

ooo

Harry wszedł po prysznic i pozwolił gorącej wodzie spłukać emocje, które kumulowały się w nim od wczorajszego dnia. Piętnaście lat nie był w Wielkiej Brytanii i żałował, że nie może teraz poświęcić więcej czasu na zwiedzanie starych zakątków, które nawiedzały go czasem w snach. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał dom, gdzie dorastał i park, do którego chodzili z ojcem, by pograć w piłkę. Teraz nie był pewien nawet która to dokładnie ulica, więc być może od wczoraj mijał ją niejednokrotnie.  
Miasto zmieniło się, choć pewne rzeczy pozostały takie same. Korki ciągnące się kilometrami, czarne taksówki, pośpiech i bezimienne masy ludzkie.  
Oparł czoło o chłodne kafelki i zamknął oczy. Pobyt w West Point wspominał niezbyt dobrze, ale ojciec uparł się, więc nie wypadało mu się sprzeciwiać. Wiedział, że nie nadaje się na żołnierza w czynnej służbie, więc kontuzja barku była mu na rękę. Czym prędzej złożył papiery do CalTechu i rozpoczął studia. Potem wszystko potoczyło się szybko.  
Pamiętał jak pierwszy raz spotkał Hermionę na korytarzu i jej akcent sprawił, że jego serce przyspieszyło.  
Przez wiele lat próbował odnaleźć siostrę, w której istnienie nikt mu nie wierzył. Kiedy wywieziono go z Anglii po wypadku rodziców, psycholog orzekł, że wymyślony członek rodziny, rzekomo porwany, ma za zadanie ustrzec jego młodą psychikę przed poczuciem osamotnienia i pomóc mu przezwyciężyć traumę związaną ze śmiercią rodziców, której był świadkiem. Nikt nie dyskutował z dziesięciolatkiem, więc z czasem przestał mówić głośno o swoich wspomnieniach z Anglii i zaczął prowadzić poszukiwania.  
Woda zmywała z niego napięcie, więc poddał się wspomnieniom, które szybko zostały zastąpione przez mniej przyjemne myśli o Ronie Weasleyu.  
Hermiona miała rację, że nie powinien zostawiać go przy życiu, ale zamordowanie kogoś niewinnego oznaczało, że stałby się taki jak oni, a tego nie chciał. W najbliższym czasie jednak powinien złożyć mu niezapowiedzianą wizytę i wyjaśnić, że mówienie głośno o nim nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.  
Jego ojciec mawiał, że mężczyzna musi umieć zadbać o rodzinę. Nie pamiętał, co mówił jego tata, ale podejrzewał, że nie było zbyt widocznych różnic.

ooo

Ron Weasley wyciągnął komórkę i wybrał numer bez większych nadziei, jednak mężczyzna po drugiej stronie odebrał telefon już po drugim sygnale.  
\- Cześć, Ron – przywitał się lekko, choć jego głos nie był całkiem czysty.  
\- Oliver, co tam u ciebie? – spytał Weasley siląc się na radosny ton.  
Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie roześmiał się.  
\- Po staremu. Wciąż mieszkam w Notting Hill… Możesz wpaść, jeśli masz ochotę – zaproponował.  
Weasley uśmiechnął się do słuchawki.  
\- Dziś wieczorem pracuję, ale jeśli masz czas z chęcią zjadłbym jutro z tobą obiad.  
Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie zapanowała cisza, aż w końcu Oliver po prostu westchnął.  
\- Nic się nie zmieniło, Ron. Nie jadam lunchów, obiadów i kolacji. Jeśli chcesz to jutro możemy zjeść śniadanie i dla mnie będzie bez różnicy czy ty, czy ja je przygotuje.  
\- Obiecałeś mi przyjaźń – przypomniał rudzielec i poczuł się cholernie źle, gdy usłyszał własne słowa.  
\- Nie taką – odparł z naciskiem tamten. – Będę w Firehouse, gdybyś mnie szukał… - dodał i rozłączył się bez ostrzeżenia.  
Weasley westchnął i zakrył twarz poduszką.  
\- Nie powinienem był dzwonić – wymruczał.  
Oliver miał bardzo wiele zalet, których nie sposób było wymienić jednym tchem, ale jedna wada psuła cały obraz.  
\- Cholerny podrywacz – warknął.

ooo

Harry wyjął kopertę z kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął pierwsze zdjęcie. Ekran laptopa rozjaśnił się barwami błękitu, więc szybko wpisał w przeglądarce pierwsze nazwisko. Co prawda spodziewał się bardziej, że to Albert Cauldwell wyświetli się jako pierwszy, ale najwyraźniej jego młodsza latorośl bardziej wsławiła się na londyńskich salonach.  
\- Owen, Owen… - wymruczał przeglądając zdjęcia z nocnych klubów. Na każdym ciemnowłosy mężczyzna ściskał inną kobietę.  
Harry powiększył jedno ze zdjęć i z trudem odczytał nazwę lokalu z serwetki.  
Firehouse.  
\- Chyba warto się tam wybrać – westchnął.  
Spojrzał w jedno z luster i dotknął świeżego zarostu, który zaczął pojawiać się na jego twarzy. Nigdy dotąd nie zapuścił brody i nie zamierzał tego robić, ale bezpieczniej było chyba pozostawić to co miał teraz na swoim miejscu.  
Podniósł słuchawkę hotelowego telefonu.  
\- Recepcja, czym mogę służyć? – spytała uprzejmie kobieta.  
\- Proszę zamówić dla mnie taksówkę pod hotel na dwudziestą.

ooo

Londyn określano mianem miasta, które nigdy nie śpi. Tkwiła w tym tylko częściowa prawda, bo kluby stolicy faktycznie były otwarte przez całą noc, a neonowe szyldy nie gasły, dopóki ostatni klient tańczył na parkiecie czy pił przy barze. Jednak nawet tutaj przychodziły chwile marazmu i wyciszenia, które z daleka mogły wyglądać jakby miasto zbierało siły przed ciężkim dniem.  
Harry wysiadł z taksówki, obserwując kolejkę przed klubem i zawahał się. Dwóch rosłych ochroniarzy sprawdzało dowody gości i wykreślało przybyłych z listy. Prywatna zamknięta impreza odrobinę modyfikowała jego plany, więc po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i poszukał wzrokiem znajomej twarzy. Jedna z kobiet, z którymi fotografował się Owen Cauldwell wysiadał właśnie z taksówki. Wysokie obcasy z ostatniej kolekcji Bóg-wie-kogo stukały cicho w chodnik. Odliczył w myślach do czterech i ruszył, starając się rozluźnić. Na szkoleniu wspominano, że należy wykorzystać informacje o celu, by odpowiednio rozpocząć rozmowę i nawiązać więź.  
Dwudziestoparolatka w przykrótkiej sukience, świecącej chyba nawet bardziej niż neon klubu, stanowiła niezbyt trudną do rozszyfrowania twierdzę, ale nigdy nie był dobry w konfrontacjach, więc i tym razem liczył na szczęście.  
Potrącił lekko nieznajomą i złapał ją w ostatniej chwili, nim upadła na brudny chodnik przed klubem.  
\- Przepraszam, ależ ze mnie gapa – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Nic się nie stało – odparła tamta, poprawiając torebkę.  
Przelotnie spojrzała na jego twarz i intuicyjnie dotknęła swoich blond włosów.  
Punkt dla mnie – pomyślał Harry.  
Ludzie przeważnie nie zdają sobie sprawy z podświadomych gestów, które zdradzają po części ich myśli. Bardzo trudno też je powstrzymać, więc kilka lat wcześniej wyszła nawet praca badawcza psychologów, którzy posegregowali je według kategorii. Przez setki lat co prawda obywano się bez klasyfikacji, ale skoro nauka zafundowała mu mapę ludzkiej duszy nie mógł nie skorzystać.  
\- Och, mam nadzieję – dodał. – Postawię pani drinka w przeprosiny – zaproponował, a ona rozpromieniła się.  
\- Amerykanin? – spytała.  
Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać.  
\- Owszem – potwierdził i podał jej ramię. – I będę zaszczycony, jeśli przyjmie pani moje zaproszenie.  
Zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła szerzej, gdy podchodzili do bramki.  
\- Ten pan jest ze mną – rzuciła tylko ochroniarzom.

ooo

Hermiona Granger wyłączyła telewizor i potarła zaczerwienione oczy. Nie potrafiła oswoić się z myślą, że ponownie z bratem są razem, a co najgorsze wspomnienia z wypadku wróciły. Od kilku tygodni nie sypiała najlepiej, więc jak co wieczór postanowiła wybrać się na krótki spacer.  
Noc była chłodna, ale nie nieprzyjemna, więc szła przed siebie zamyślona tak bardzo, że niemal przeoczyła czarną taksówkę, a w niej rudowłosego kierowcę. Nie tracąc czasu wsiadła do samochodu zajmując miejsce pasażera i upewniła się, że ma do czynienia z mężczyzną, o którym opowiadał jej Harry.  
\- Dokąd? – spytał kierowca zerkając w lusterko.  
\- Mam dla pana wiadomość… - zaczęła nie bardzo wiedząc czy to dobry pomysł. – Obserwuję cię, Ronie Weasley – powiedziała grobowym tonem i spostrzegła jak mężczyzna zbladł.  
Nim cokolwiek zdążył zrobić, wysiadła z auta i ruszyła w swoją stronę.


	3. Dzień ma oczy, noc ma uszy

Firehouse był tak głośnym lokalem, że Harry nie słyszał prawie własnych myśli, nie wspomniawszy o Karen, która z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem przedstawiła przyjaciołom swojego nowego znajomego. Po jej tonie można było spodziewać się o wiele głębszej relacji niż faktycznie, ale postanowił to przemilczeć. Tym bardziej, że Owen Cauldwell obserwował go lekko poirytowany. Najwyraźniej rościł sobie jakieś prawa do blondynki.  
\- Na długo przyjechałeś, Alan? – spytał, przysuwając się bliżej.  
\- Tylko na kilka tygodni – odparł uprzejmie, kątem oka obserwując wyginające się na parkiecie kobiety.  
Nietyczne obcasy jakimś cudem nie utrudniały im ruchu, więc nie sposób było nie podziwiać zwinności.  
\- Interesy? – podjął ponownie Cauldwell.  
\- W zasadzie tak, ale myślę też o urlopie.  
\- Szkocja jest piękna o tej porze roku – rzucił mężczyzna.  
Harry uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.  
\- Świetnie, mam nadzieję, że Karen się spodoba – odparł. – A ty co porabiasz w Londynie?  
\- Prowadzę firmę. Mam wiele kontaktów, może jakoś pomogę w twoich interesach – zaproponował szybko.  
\- Dziękuję, ale świetnie sobie radzę. I bardzo pilnuję mojego wolnego czasu. O interesach nie powinno rozmawiać się w klubach. Nigdy nie wiesz kto słucha – powiedział spoglądając wymownie wokół.  
Owen sięgnął po drinka z niezadowoloną miną. Jednak rozpromienił się, gdy tylko zobaczył błysk aparatu.  
\- Może zatem chociaż wspólne zdjęcia dla upamiętnienia naszego spotkania?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na reporterkę plotkarskiego czasopisma, której Cauldwell opowiadał anegdoty, starając się jak najlepiej zapamiętać jej twarz.  
\- Jasne, dlaczego nie? – wyszczerzył się, gdy Karen objęła go za szyję.  
Jej perfumy były zdecydowanie za mocne, a spocone od tańca ciało nieprzyjemnie się do niego lepiło. Owen zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie i kolejny błysk rozświetlił pomieszczenie.

ooo

Ron Weasley omal nie dostał zawału, gdy nieznajoma powtórzyła słowa tamtego mężczyzny. To oczywiste, że musieli się znać i teraz go śledzą. Bynajmniej nie uspokoiło go, że żaden z pilnujących go policjantów nie zareagował. Każdy więc mógł wejść do taksówki i jednym ruchem pozbawić go życia zanim ktokolwiek chociaż pomyślałby o działaniu.  
Myśl ta nie była pocieszająca.  
Zdjął gruszkę z widełek i podsunął ją pod usta naciskając odpowiedni przycisk.  
\- Sto pięćdziesiąt siedem kończy pracę – powiedział do radia.  
\- Jakieś kłopoty, Ron? – spytała Mary po drugiej stronie.  
\- Faktycznie powinienem iść na urlop – odparł.  
\- Rozumiem, sto pięćdziesiąt siedem.  
Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i poczekał aż srebrny ford zrobi to samo. Kilka minut później znalazł się pod Firehouse modląc się o to, by Oliver jeszcze z nikim nie wyszedł.

ooo

Teodor Nott od chwili, gdy Weasley wyszedł z mieszkania na Camden Street śledził ruch czarnej taksówki. Poranne spotkanie z Draco Malfoyem utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że żaden mężczyzna z tego rodu nie umrze śmiercią naturalną. Wcześniej syna Lucjusza widywał wyłącznie przypadkowo, więc tylko fizyczne podobieństwo rzuciło mu się w oczy, ale po dzisiejszej rozmownie szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że jedynak nie odziedziczył spokoju ducha i opanowania po matce. Nie było w nim ani krzty dobrotliwej naiwności Narcyzy, a jedynie zimny chłód Lucjusza.  
Ich rodziny związały swe losy wiele lat wcześniej, gdy Abraxas po raz pierwszy postanowił, że polityka nie jest odpowiednią drogą, by zwiększyć władzę i znaczenie rodu. Szybko odkrył w sobie talent do wykorzystywania przypadkowo zdobytych informacji do szantażu kolegów z partii, ale ponieważ nie mógł oficjalnie rzucać swoim nazwiskiem na prawo i lewo, odezwał się do dawno niewidzianego kolegi z prywatnej szkoły, którego losy nie potoczyły się zbyt dobrze.  
Nottowie odzyskali część dawnej świetności, ale cenę jaką zapłacił za to jego ojciec…  
Teodor spojrzał z niechęcią na komórkę, która w najmniej spodziewanych momentach wydawała z siebie piekielny jazgot. Początkowo nie wiedział dlaczego Redras Nott ustawił taki dźwięk połączenia przy nazwisku Malfoyów, ale szybko pojął wszystko w lot.  
W jego uszach wciąż dźwięczały słowa Dracona.  
Śledź Weasleya. Policja sądzi, że morderca pojawi się w ciągu paru dni, wtedy przyprowadź go do mnie, a rudego zabij. Nie chcemy żadnych świadków.

ooo

Zabini zaklął, gdy usłyszał jak Weasley wspomina przez radio o urlopie. Czas naglił, a włóczenie się przez parę godzin za taksówką nie przyniosło rezultatów. Cel nie opuścił samochodu przez niemal cały czas, a jego eskorta, której trudno było nie dostrzec, dodatkowo utrudniała sprawę.  
Nie bardzo wiedział, jak miałby sprowadzić Weasleya na swój teren, a by wyciągnąć z niego informacje, było to konieczne. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na błędy, zaufanie Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi już kosztowało go zbyt wiele, więc ponowna pomyłka nie wchodziła w rachubę. Raz cudem wybaczono mu, ale nie sądził, by dostał drugą szansę.  
Jeśli wiedział coś o szczęściu to było to, że nie dotyka swoimi brudnymi rękami dwa razy tej samej osoby.  
Weasley zaparkował samochód firmy i wsiadł do innej taksówki.  
\- Odwiozę Rona pod Firehouse – oznajmił ktoś w głośniku.  
Zabini uśmiechnął się krzywo i ruszył, udając się wprost pod wskazany adres. Kilka minut później, gdy Weasley wysiadł, a taksówka odjechała, popchnął rudzielca w stronę ciemnego zaułka za klubem.  
\- Nie szarp się i nie wrzeszcz, to nic ci się nie stanie – warknął, przykładając mu pistolet do żebra tak, by mężczyzna mógł z łatwością rozpoznać kształt.  
\- Ale…  
\- Zamknij się – syknął.  
Weasley rzucił spanikowane spojrzenie ochroniarzom klubu, ale obaj zajęci byli wpuszczaniem gości.

ooo

Karen ponownie wyszła na parkiet, więc namierzył wzrokiem fotografa, który powoli zbierał się do wyjścia. Pokręcił się nerwowo na obitym skórą fotelu i spojrzał niepewnie na podpitego Owena. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed podążeniem śladem dziewczyny. Najwyraźniej odkrył nagle ponownie jej urok, gdy ujrzał ją z kimś innym, co nie zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Karen planowała to od początku.  
\- Powiedz Karen, że poszedłem się przewietrzyć – poprosił Harry, starając się przekrzyczeć muzykę.  
Cauldwell nie zwrócił na niego nawet uwagi i dobrze, bo fotograf zniknął w drzwiach.  
Kilka minut później Harry podążył za nim na parking za klubem.  
\- Hej – machnął do niego starając się twarz trzymać w cieniu. Marynarkę zostawił na oparciu kanapy w klubie, a ciemna, prawie czarna koszula nie była prawie widoczna w nieodpowiednim oświetleniu.  
Zanim mężczyzna zorientował się w sytuacji, wyrwał mu aparat i nie dbając za bardzo o pozostałe fotografie, usunął całość dysku kilkoma kliknięciami.  
\- Koleś – zaprotestował tamten, ale było już za późno.  
\- Następnym razem… - zaczął, ale przerwał mu odgłos szamotaniny gdzieś niedaleko.  
Obrócił się ignorując rozwścieczonego fotografa i oddał mu aparat, spoglądając niepewnie na bójkę. W świetle lampy mignęła mu ruda głowa i wykrzywiona w gniewie twarz czarnoskórego mężczyzny.  
\- Niemożliwe – mruknął, ale gdy przyjrzał się uważniej, zdobył pewność.  
\- Ron? – zaczął o dziwo fotograf, Harry jednak był już w połowie drogi do niego.  
Popchnął obu szarpiących się mężczyzn i kopnął tego z skórzanej kurtce. Napastnik jęknął osuwając się na bruk i wymierzył pistolet w stronę Harry'ego. Ten nie tracił czasu. Uskoczył zanim rozległ się odgłos wystrzału i pociągnął za sobą oszołomionego Weasleya.  
\- Cholera – mruknął, widząc z lusterku, że napastnik się podnosi.  
Jednak nie kopnął go tak mocno i celnie jak powinien.  
\- Nawet nie waż się stąd ruszyć – warknął do rudzielca, który ochoczo pokiwał głową. Harry był pewien, że twarz Rona jest teraz blada, choć w ciemności nie było to dostrzegalne. Jeśli czegoś nauczył się przez te kilka lat w wojsku to na pewno obserwacji ludzi. Pozornie mnogie reakcje na stres zawsze grupował i szufladkował wszystkich według nich.  
Weasley ewidentnie należał do tych, którzy nigdy nie pociągnął za spust i nie ruszą się, gdy sami będą na celowniku. Nie posiadał instynktu przetrwania o czym świadczyło już jego wcześniejsze zachowanie, gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy.  
Harry w końcu puścił jego dłoń i przekradł się w stronę bagażnika, starając się nie trzymać głowy na wysokości okien. Nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec napastnika, ale wiedział, że mężczyzna musiał gdzieś tam być.  
Miejsce pobytu fotografa też nie było znane, ale podejrzewał, że dzieciak uciekł z parkingu, gdy tylko odzyskał swój sprzęt. Przy dobrym układzie mieli najwyżej parę minut zanim ochrona lub policja zainteresują się bardziej rozwojem sytuacji.  
Gdzieś z lewej usłyszał słaby szelest i instynktownie pochylił się. W ostatniej chwili w zasadzie, bo poczuł bardziej nawet niż usłyszał kulę, która minęła jego skroń o centymetry.  
Tłumik – pomyślał niemal w tym samym momencie, prześlizgując się po masce samochodu na drugą stronę pojazdu.  
Profesjonalny sprzęt oznaczał zawodowca, więc prawdopodobnie cztery arystokratyczne kanalie wynajęły kogoś do pomocy, co tylko skomplikowało jego plany. Nie wyjaśniało też dlaczego mężczyzna próbował uśmiercić taksówkarza. Nigdy dotąd nie sprzątali po sobie tak dokładnie.  
Kolejny cichy strzał rozległ się w ciemności i jęk bólu uświadomił Harry'ego, że ktoś dostał. Trzymając się bardzo blisko ziemi, ruszył w tamtym kierunku i zaklął pod nosem, gdy dostrzegł leżącego na asfalcie fotografa. Dzieciak jednak nie wykazał się rozumem. Jego rana nie wyglądała najlepiej, a kałuża pod nim nie wróżyła mu więcej niż kilka minut życia. Szybko ocenił swoje szansę i zamarł, gdy ktoś poruszył się niecałe dwa metry od niego. Kopnął w wyciągniętą rękę, odchylając się jak najdalej mógł, ale kula i tak drasnęła go w prawe ramię. Napastnik krzyknął krótko, gdy pistolet wypadł na beton, a potem wsunął się po jeden z samochodów.  
Harry czuł, że jego rękaw robi się mokry. Zraniona ręka nie była w pełni sprawna, więc prawie nie udało mu się zablokować pierwszego z ciosów. Obrócił się zmieniając taktykę i zaatakował z lewej, nie spodziewając się bynajmniej, że gdy mężczyzna przeleci przez maskę samochodu, podniesie się i ucieknie w przeciwną stronę.  
Wszystko wyjaśniło się, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk zbliżających się syren policyjnych.  
\- Oliver! – krzyknął ktoś kilka kroków od niego.  
Ron Weasley pochylił się nad nieprzytomnym fotografem, starając się najwyraźniej zatamować krwawienie. Przebite płuca musiały się jednak zapaść, bo klatka piersiowa mężczyzny nie unosiła się.  
\- Zostaw go! – warknął Harry, odciągając taksówkarza.  
\- On jest ranny – jęknął Ron.  
\- On jest martwy – poinformował go Harry i prawie tego pożałował, bo Weasley w tej samej chwili odskoczył od ciała, a potem podniósł głowę i znowu patrzyli na siebie jak wtedy kilka dni wcześniej.  
Taksówkarz starał się odczołgać od niego, co wydawało się zabawne. Nie miał żadnej drogi ucieczki, a jego zdolności do przetrwania wydawały się zerowe.  
\- Czego chciał od ciebie tamten? – spytał Harry jeszcze, zerkając niepewnie na wlot do parkingu.  
Krew ze zranionej ręki zaczęła ściekać po jego skórze, więc pomimo bólu ugiął ją, by materiał koszuli wchłonął nadmiar. Im mniej pozostawi swojego DNA na miejscu zbrodni tym lepiej. Bazy brytyjskie i tak nie miałyby z czym porównać tych próbek, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.  
\- Idziesz ze mną – poinformował Weasleya, który był na dobrej drodze, żeby wczołgać się pod samochód.  
\- Nie. Nie widziałem cię. Było ciemno, a tamten drugi… - zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Pójdziesz ze mną z własnej woli – dodał Harry. – Tamten drugi chciał cię zabić lub porwać, a potem zabić, bo widziałeś moją twarz. Nie jesteś bezpieczny – oznajmił mu chłodno. – Pomyśl o tym tak, nie zabiłem cię wtedy, a dzisiaj nawet obroniłem. Nie zależy mi na twojej śmierci i na tym, żeby moja twarz zdobiła pierwsze strony gazet. To jak będzie Ronie Weasley? – spytał i mężczyzna otworzył szeroko usta.

ooo

Ron nie należał do ludzi, którzy dobrze radzą sobie ze stresem. Pojawienie się faceta z pistoletem nie wytrąciło go z równowagi. On swój spokój stracił już wcześniej.  
Śmierć Olivera, bójka, strzały… To wszystko działo się za szybko. Na domiar tego ten Edward, chociaż Ron był pewien, że to zmyślone imię, pojawił się znikąd i pomógł mu. Nie widział co dokładnie się stało, ale w nikłym świetle lampy dostrzegł kilka jasnych rozbłysków, które musiały się jakoś wiązać ze strzałami. Edward był ranny, a Oliver nie żył.  
\- O Boże – jęknął, jakby dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. – Oliver nie żyje - powiedział na głos.  
Musiał być w szoku, bo nie czuł prawie nic. Pamiętał, że upadł i facet z bronią uderzył go kilka razy, a na dobrą sprawę nic go nie bolało. Jego dłonie były wilgotne, pewnie od krwi Olivera, a Edward pochylał się nad nim i spoglądał na niego badawczo.  
Zabawne wydawało mu się to, że gdy zaczęli szamotać się z tamtym nieznajomym, Ron prawie żałował, że Edward nie miał przy sobie broni.  
\- Jak będzie Ronie Weasley? – spytał mężczyzna podtrzymując swoją rękę.  
Kąt, pod którym była odchylona i dziwna delikatność z jaką się z nią obchodził, sugerowały tylko jedno.  
\- Jesteś ranny? – spytał go Ron.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
Gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć syreny i Ron pomyślał, że ma cholerne deja vu. Korki Londynu od lat utrudniały pracę nie tylko taksówkarzom. Chwila wydawała się trwać wiecznie.  
\- Jak będzie Ron? – spytał mężczyzna, odwracając się od niego nagle.  
Edward pochylił się nad Oliverem, ale nie dotknął ciała. Wydawał się chłonąć szczegóły i Ron niemal spodziewał się, że wyciągnie jakiś bloczek, a potem zacznie notować. On jednak podniósł się po chwili bez ostrzeżenia i spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.  
\- Beze mnie zginiesz. To zawodowcy – poinformował go z czymś dziwnym w głosie, a potem odwrócił się i odszedł.  
\- Czekaj - wykrztusił, nie bardzo wiedząc co robi.


	4. Błąd wyznany na poły zmazany

Harry nie czuł się dobrze. Wiedział, że w ciągu kilku minut muszą rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, bo policja była już w drodze, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mieliby się schronić. Nie znał Londynu aż tak dobrze, a na domiar tego jego kurtka została w klubie, do którego nie mógł wrócić.  
Weasley podniósł się w końcu i patrzył na niego odrobinę przytomniej, więc istniała szansa, że jakoś z tego wybrną. Próbował sobie przypomnieć czy wytarł odciski palców z aparatu, ale fotograf zapewne pokrył je swoimi, gdy sprawdzał czy wszystkie zdjęcia zostały usunięte.  
\- Wynosimy się stąd – zdecydował, ciągnąc za sobą mężczyznę.  
Wyglądał podejrzanie w samej koszuli w chłodny wieczór, ale to nie tak, że mieli jakikolwiek wybór. Ron, o dziwo, posłusznie podążył za nim, nawet się nie wzdrygając. Minęli kilka przecznic, a potem przejechały koło nich dwa radiowozy. Ta część miasta nie była jakoś wyjątkowo zakorkowana, ale klub leżał na uboczu, co zapewne nie pomagało. Fotograf nie miał szans już w chwili, gdy pistolet został wymierzony w jego stronę.  
\- Dokąd idziemy? – spytał Weasley w końcu.  
\- W bezpieczne miejsce – odparł Harry, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę.  
Ciemność mogła ukryć fakt, że jego koszula przesiąknięta była krwią, ale słabł. Rana powinna być zaszyta jak najszybciej. Już teraz zapewne zostawiał za sobą całkiem wyraźny ślad z kropli. Starał się początkowo przyciskać materiał do rany, ale gdy przeszli kilkaset metrów, po prostu zwiesił rękę, nie mając siły jej dłużej utrzymać w poprzedniej pozycji.  
\- Masz komórkę? – spytał, wciągając mężczyznę w boczną alejkę.  
Weasley sięgnął do kieszeni i Harry bezpardonowo zabrał mu telefon, a potem wyrzucił go do śmieci.  
\- Hej! – zaprotestował mężczyzna niemal natychmiast.  
\- Jak myślisz, jak cię namierzyli? – warknął, zirytowany.  
Jak na takie wielkie miasto, Londyn stał się o wiele za tłoczny.  
\- Policja obiecała mi ochronę – powiedział Ron i brzmiało to niemal płaczliwie.  
Harry tylko prychnął. Mogli minąć ogon. Gliniarze przeważnie zostawali w samochodach. Pewnie spodziewali się długiej nocy przed klubem. Zaparkowali po drugiej stronie ulicy, skąd z kolei nie mieli zbyt dobrej widoczności. Jeśli wzrokiem szuka się jednej osoby, pojawienie się dwóch, wiele zmienia. Mózg nie przyswaja nowej informacji nawet, jeśli dostrzega znajomy element.  
Harry podwinął rękaw i korzystając ze świateł przejeżdżających samochodów obejrzał ranę. Krew sączyła się cienkim strumieniem. Adrenalina buzująca w jego żyłach na pewno nie pomagała. Czuł, że ciśnienie wywalało mu bębenki w uszach.  
\- Wychodzimy. Trzymaj głowę nisko – oznajmił Weasleyowi.  
Mężczyzna tym razem nie ruszył za nim. Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę i przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Zabiłem skorumpowanego polityka. Ludzie, którzy próbują cię dopaść chcą mnie. I nie obchodzi ich czy będziesz żywy. Może dostali twoje dane z raportów policji. Może korzystali z ich systemu namierzania. Możesz im powiedzieć jak wyglądam, ale jutro mogę być kimkolwiek chcę. Zmienię kolor włosów, oczu… Mogę zmienić karnację równie łatwo – poinformował go Harry, wpatrując się w zszokowaną twarz mężczyzny. – Lekka operacja i w ciągu tygodnia układ mojej twarzy może zmienić się nie do poznania, a nie każ mi nawet zaczynać o brodach i wąsach – dodał. – Powtórzę to jeszcze raz; beze mnie zginiesz, a ja nie mam ochoty zostawiać za sobą więcej trupów niż to konieczne.

ooo

Hermiona zerknęła na korytarz, a potem pospiesznie otworzyła drzwi, nie bardzo wiedząc od czego zacząć. Harry wpadł niemal do środka, blady i spocony. Na zewnątrz było zimno, a on nie miał płaszcza, ale ewidentnie wyglądał na mocno zgrzanego.  
Dobrze znany jej taksówkarz, stanął w progu, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić.  
\- Na kanapę – zakomenderowała Hermiona, poprawiając swój szlafrok.  
Wyszła spod prysznica minuty wcześniej i jej mokre włosy pryskały kroplami wody wokół. Nie miała jednak czasu nawet ich wytrzeć.  
Jej niewielkie mieszkanie nie składało się z wielu pokoi, więc apteczka była niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Rozpruła koszulę, ignorując syk bólu, który wydostał się z ust Harry'ego i przygryzła wargę.  
\- To trzeba zszyć – poinformowała go.  
Kula tylko drasnęła ramię, ale jednak rana wciąż była zbyt wielka.  
\- Co się stało? I co on tutaj robi? – spytała pospiesznie.  
Harry przetarł czoło i spojrzał na nią przytomniej.  
\- Próbowali go zabić – odparł tylko.  
Zerknęła jeszcze raz na wystraszonego mężczyznę i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową. Po Harrym nie mogła się oczywiście spodziewać niczego innego.  
\- Potrafisz szyć, prawda? – spytał cicho mężczyzna.  
Nie zaprzeczyła.  
\- Alkohol rozrzedza krew – poinformowała go tylko.  
Nie miała niczego co mogłoby go znieczulić. Rana potrzebowała jednak najwyżej dwóch szwów. Harry wydawał się na tyle słaby, że zapewne miał zemdleć w ciągu kilku chwil.  
\- Przytrzymasz go – poinformowała Weasleya, nastawiając garnek z wodą.  
Mężczyzna zbladł niemal od razu.  
\- Uratował ci życie, więc go przytrzymasz, kiedy ci każę – dodała, starając się brzmieć na zdecydowaną.  
Harry zawsze był lepszy w te klocki, ale ostatnie lata sprawiły, że sama stała się twardsza.

ooo

Kiedy Harry się ocknął, jego ramię paliło żywym ogniem. Leżał na kanapie, a Ron spał na fotelu. Hermiona siedziała na krześle naprzeciwko ich obu i przyglądała mu się z miną, która nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.  
\- Harry – zaczęła, ale on machnął tylko ręką.  
\- Nie powinienem go tutaj przyprowadzać, ale wysłali za nim zabójcę. To był zawodowiec – poinformował ją tylko. – Wiedzieliśmy, że kogoś wynajmą, ale nie spodziewałem się, że wciągnął w to każdego, z kim będę miał kontakt.  
\- Uważasz, że nie jestem bezpieczna – prychnęła.  
\- Uważam, że jesteś mniej bezpieczna niż przedtem. Zmieniałaś nazwiska, ale to wciąż za mało – westchnął. – A on może się przydać…  
\- Jak? – spytała wprost.  
Harry przygryzł wargę i próbował się podnieść, ale to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Ktoś ściągnął mu buty i skarpetki. Koszula leżała pocięta na dywanie, a ciepły koc nakrywał jego ciało, ale wciąż było mu chłodno. Dostrzegł kilka kropli krwi na stole, ale Hermiona zdawała się posprzątać resztę rzeczy.  
\- Zostanie tutaj z tobą – odparł po prostu. – Nie ujawni tego jak wyglądam, a to już wiele. Policja zacznie go szukać, więc będą musieli podzielić się, a to wywoła dodatkowe zamieszanie – wyjaśnił i starał się wzruszyć ramionami, ale to okazało się fatalnym pomysłem.  
Weasley zresztą zaczynał się budzić. Mężczyzna przeciągnął się nawet, a potem zesztywniał, jakby przypomniał sobie jak wiele zdarzyło się w nocy i gdzie tak naprawdę się znajduje. Harry podjął spore ryzyko zabierając go do Hermiony, ale nie mieli w tamtej chwili wyboru. Ron nie wyglądał mu na agresywnego faceta, a fakt, że doskonale wykonywał polecenia w stresowych sytuacjach, utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że nie popełnia błędu.  
Hermiona zresztą potrafiłaby go obezwładnić.  
\- Uhm – wyrwało się z ust Weasleya, gdy w końcu skrzyżował z nim wzrok.  
Harry zagryzł wargi i uniósł się na łokciu, żeby lepiej go widzieć.  
\- Nie powinieneś się ruszać – skarciła go niemal od razu Hermiona.  
Przewrócił oczami, bo pieszczenie w ręce nie było aż tak wielkie. Przynajmniej rana była opatrzona.  
Weasley wciąż wodził wzrokiem od niego do Hermiony, więc Harry odchrząknął znacząco, zwracając na niego swoją uwagę.  
\- Przykro mi z powodu fotografa – powiedział ostrożnie. – Widziałeś, że ci ludzie nie wahają się przed niczym.  
Weasley milczał i Harry mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić co myśli mężczyzna. Może nawet nazywał go hipokrytą. W końcu morderca mówił o mordercach. Z tego nigdy nie wychodziło nic dobrego, ani moralnie oczywistego. Znaczące było to, że Weasley nie pytał co dalej. Może wyjątkowo domowy wygląd Hermiony go uspokajał.  
\- Lucjusz Malfoy był szują – zaczął Harry, bo pewne rzeczy wymagały wyklarowania. – On i kilku innych zaaranżowali zabójstwo naszych rodziców – dodał. – Moja siostra i ja zostaliśmy rozdzieleni i oddani do dwóch różnych rodzin adopcyjnych. Mnie nawet wywieziono za ocean, aby mieć pewność, że chociaż część zmartwienia zniknie razem ze mną – urwał, spoglądając na Hermionę, która zesztywniała siedziała na swoim krześle.  
Nie rozmawiali o tym zbyt często. Ona nie pamiętała rodziców. On z trudem przypominał sobie twarz i śmiech matki. Udało im się zdobyć kilka zdjęć, ale nie mieli ani jednej rodzinnej fotografii.  
\- Ona jest twoją siostrą – stwierdził Ron, zerkając ostrożnie na Hermionę.  
\- Tak – odparł Harry.  
Weasley milczał, jakby próbował przeanalizować zdobyte informacje. Albo może uważał go za szaleńca i szukał jakiegoś wyjścia z tego wszystkiego. Harry nie był pewien.  
\- Nie musisz mi wierzyć – stwierdził od tak. – Pewnie sam miałbym problem z uwierzeniem w taką historię.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał Weasleyj ostrożnie.  
\- Bo brzmi niewiarygodnie – odparł Harry.  
\- Dlaczego zabili waszych rodziców? – uściślił Ron.  
Harry polizał nerwowo wargi. Na stoliku stała szklanka z wodą, ale wątpił, aby udało mu się po nią sięgnąć.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze. – Wiem natomiast, że gdy próbowałem wyśledzić dokumenty adopcyjne, zachowały się tylko stare fotokopie. Nie ma oryginałów. Pewnie nie wiedzieli o fotokopiach. Dlatego ich nie zniszczyli – ciągnął dalej. – Przez przypadek trafiliśmy na siebie z Hermioną. Opowiedziała mi o tym, że była adoptowana, ale informacje o jej biologicznych rodzicach zaginęły. Przez prawie rok byliśmy w kontakcie zanim zdałem sobie sprawę, że to moja zaginiona siostra. Kiedy otworzyłem pliki z danymi naszych rodziców…  
\- Zamordowano moich rodziców adopcyjnych i wykreślono mnie z systemu ewidencji. Oficjalnie nie istnieję – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Tylko przez przypadek nie było mnie w domu, gdy doszło do rzekomego włamania podczas którego zginęli moi rodzice.  
\- Mojego ojca wysłano na front – dodał Harry. – Był generałem, a trafił na pierwszą linię w Iraku. Gdyby nie kontuzja barku, byłbym tam również.  
Ron mrugał oczami, jakby nie wiedział dokładnie na czym powinien się skupić.  
\- Ale dlaczego? – spytał Weasley.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł Harry. – Może myślą, że coś pamiętam – dodał i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie możecie tego zgłosić na policję? – spytał Ron tonem, którego Harry nie potrafił określić.  
\- Na policję? – prychnęła Hermiona, wstając. – Ja nie żyję – poinformowała go. – Mogę ci pokazać mój grób. Oglądałam z oddali mój własny pogrzeb, a kiedy odezwałam się do przyjaciółki, jej dziecko porwano. Potem nie odbierała moich telefonów. Może miała szczęście. Może by ją zabito – warknęła.  
\- Nie istniejemy – dodał Harry. – Nie ma nas w ewidencji żadnego z krajów. Zatrzymano by nas, a wtedy pozostalibyśmy żywi najwyżej kilka godzin.  
Rumieńce na twarzy Rona nie wyglądały przyjemnie. Harry widział dokładnie jak trybiki pracują w głowie mężczyzny, gdy ten stara się jakoś dojść do ładu z tym wszystkim. Sam miał kilka lat, ale wciąż do niego nie docierało, że jest ktoś kto na niego poluje.  
\- Skoro nie wiecie dlaczego to skąd wiecie kto? Mogłeś zabić niewinną osobę – powiedział Weasley i Harry mógł tylko podziwiać go za wiarę w ludzi.  
Nie istnieli niewinni. Każdy miał coś na sumieniu. Po prostu inni o tym nie wiedzieli. Lucjusz Malfoy był w końcu filantropem, jeśli wierzyć gazetom.  
\- Przy moim grobie zostawiono kopertę – odezwała się w końcu Hermiona. – Podano mi nazwiska ludzi, do których powinnam się zwrócić. Przedstawił się jako przyjaciel naszej matki. Doradził, żebyśmy zaszantażowali Malfoya, twierdząc, że mamy coś na czym mu zależy. I nie ujawnimy tego, jeśli pozwoli mi wyjechać z Wielkiej Brytanii – wyjaśniła na pozór spokojnie.  
\- Wtedy wynajęli pierwszego zabójcę – wytrącił Harry. – Człowiek nazwiskiem Severus Snape zginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Wyszukałem kilka zdjęć, na których on i mama są naprawdę blisko. Ten człowiek nie żyje, a nam została lista. Jeśli ta tajemnica jest tak bardzo strzeżona, uznaliśmy, że tylko ci ludzie mogą wiedzieć o co chodzi.  
\- Więc jeśli oni znikną, będziecie mieli spokój – odgadł Ron.  
Hermiona spojrzała na mężczyznę, czekając na jakąś jeszcze jego reakcję. Weasley jednak siedział jak sparaliżowany na fotelu i wgapiał się w przestrzeń.  
\- Zabili Olivera. On coś wiedział? – spytał mężczyzna.  
Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Żaden szanujący się zabójca na zlecenie nie zostawia świadków – powiedział tylko, a Weasley spojrzał na niego kompletnie zszokowany.

ooo

\- Jak mogłeś go zgubić?! – warknął Draco do słuchawki.  
Nott wziął głębszy wdech i czekał aż mężczyzna po drugiej stronie się uspokoi.  
\- Weasley miał ogon – odparł krótko.  
To było niedopowiedzenie w roku. Policja śledziła taksówkarza, ale oni stanowili jego najmniejszy problem. Jakiś czarnoskóry zbir dorwał Weasleya zanim on zdążył się do niego dostać. A potem rozpętało się piekło, bo gliniarze dostrzegli kaburę ukrytą pod jego kurtką i zanim przedostał się na drugą stronę ulicy, jego cel był daleko. W kałuży krwi natomiast leżał całkiem świeży trup. Dwóch ogłuszonych przez niego policjantów wciąż znajdowało się w nieoznakowanym radiowozie, ale nadjeżdżały kolejne.  
Nie wiedział nawet w którą stronę powinien się udać. Hałas z klubu musiał zagłuszyć odgłosy wystrzałów, chociaż dostrzegł też, że pistolet niedaleko ciała miał założony tłumik. Te zabawki nie były tanie, więc udział w tym wszystkim musiał brać zawodowiec. Nie poznał z twarzy ofiary, ale to na pewno nie był jego cel. Weasley zatem był porwany albo jakimś cudem uciekł.  
\- Kogo? – spytał Dracon ostro.  
Nott wziął głębszy wdech. Ta noc była okropnie długa, a on był na nogach od dwudziestu godzin.  
\- Ustalę to – powiedział krótko.  
\- Mam taką nadzieję – warknął jego pracodawca i rozłączył się bez pożegnania.  
Teodor nie spodziewał się niczego innego.


	5. Cierpliwość to kwiat, który nie w każdym

**Cierpliwość to kwiat, który nie w każdym ogrodzie rośnie.***

* * *

Kiedy Harry obudził się po raz kolejny, słońce stało już wysoko na niebie. Hermiony nigdzie nie było widać, a Ron stał w samym ręczniku na środku salonu i wycierał głowę. Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się zapewne, że Harry ocknie się tak szybko, bo niespiesznie pozbywał się wilgoci z włosów, dając mu doskonały widok na całą swoją klatkę piersiową.  
Kilka siniaków na bicepsie pozostawionych przez napastnika odznaczało się na zaskakująco bladej skórze. Gdyby ktokolwiek zapytał Harry'ego, powiedziałby, że młody mężczyzna na pewno ma ciało upstrzone piegami. Tak charakterystycznymi dla mieszkańców tej wyspy. Ron jednak zaskakiwał.  
\- O cholera – powiedział rudzielec, patrząc wprost na niego w szoku.  
Próbował się okryć niewielkim ręcznikiem, co było wprost zabawne, bo już jeden zwisał luźno na jego biodrach. Harry nie wiedział czy powinien zacząć się śmiać.  
Ktoś przekręcił klucz w zamku, więc zeskoczył z kanapy i namacał ukryty pod stołem pistolet. Rana zapiekła, ale nie zamierzał teraz zwracać na nią uwagi. Machnął dłonią do Rona, który ukrył się bez zbędnych słów za wysepką w kuchni.  
Hermiona weszła do środka całkiem nieświadoma tego jakie reakcje wywołała i zatrzymała się lekko zszokowana z torbą na zakupy w dłoniach.  
\- Hej – przywitała się ostrożnie, stawiając wszystko na stole.  
Harry akurat kładł się z powrotem na kanapie, zastanawiając się czy pomyślała o lekach przeciwbólowych. Rany po kulach miały tendencje do zakażania się, więc zapewne niedługo – może jeszcze dzisiaj potrzebne będą mu antybiotyki.  
Hermiona uniosła jedną brew, spoglądając na wychodzącego z kuchni Rona.  
\- Dlatego go nie pozwoliłeś zabić? – spytała, kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową.  
Harry miał ochotę parsknąć, gdy Weasley spojrzał na nią w szoku.

ooo

Blaise nigdy nie był tym, który zbierał baty. Nawet we wczesnych czasach szkolnych szybko upewnił się, że jego imię nie będzie wzbudzać wątpliwości. Manto dostawał każdy, kto zażartował z melodyjnego francuskiego brzmienia. Jego matka może i była dziwką, ale miała przynajmniej fantazję.  
Weasley wyślizgnął mu się z rąk, a teraz patrzył na wyraźne ślady swojej porażki. Nie regulował dźwięku w telewizorze. Wiedział, że reportaż dotyczy wczorajszego napadu na tyłach Firehouse. Nigdy do tej pory nie popełnił błędu, więc teraz trudno było mu się z tym pogodzić.  
Chłopak był jego. Trzymał go w rękach i niemal czuł zapach jego strachu. Gdyby nie pojawił się tamten obcy, Ron Weasley wygadałby mu wszystko jak na spowiedzi. Chłopak zdawał się mdleć w jego dłoniach i jak glinę potraktowałby go, gdyby tylko zostali sami.  
Jego mocodawcy nie byli zadowoleni, ale to nijak nie odnosiło się do tego, co czuł sam.

ooo

Ron obserwował rodzeństwo od dłuższej chwili, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Czy powinien cokolwiek powiedzieć. Mężczyzna, którego uważał za mordercę, uśmiechał się całkiem w ten nie socjopatyczny sposób. A przynajmniej nie przypominał Jokera z Batmana, a to już znaczyło wiele. Przynajmniej w jego świecie.  
Widział jak nieznajomy zabija, ale teraz kiedy obserwował go z siostrą, rannego, bezbronnego, jakoś nie potrafił myśleć o nim w tych samych kategoriach. Tym bardziej, gdy mężczyzna wyjaśnił mu w jakiej sytuacji są. Jego ojciec też nienawidził tej arystokratycznej mafii i zawsze mówił, że mieli na swoim sumieniu więcej ofiar niż naziści. Zresztą według jego tatki nie powstrzymali faszystów specjalnie, żeby poczekać aż Żydzi zaczną tracić majątki, aby taniej ich wykupywać.  
Dziewczyna zmieniała szwy ze sporym wahaniem, jakby robiła to po raz pierwszy i może to była prawda. Wcześniej, gdy szyła ranę, wyglądało to okropnie i chociaż nie wypuścił mężczyzny z rąk, odwrócił wzrok. Może gdyby nie on – sam leżałby na parkingu za klubem, a nie Oliver, który znalazł się tam całkowicie przez przypadek.  
\- Zaraz zrobię śniadanie – powiedziała.  
Wydawało mu się mgliście, że mężczyzna nazywał ją Hermioną, ale to imię brzmiało naprawdę dziwnie.  
\- Nie wiem jak się nazywacie – odezwał się w końcu i oboje spojrzeli na niego tak, jakby go dopiero teraz zauważyli.  
Dopiero po profilach dostrzegł jak bardzo są do siebie podobni. Oboje mieli pełne twarze, chociaż dziewczyna zdawała się szczuplejsza. Możliwe, że stres dawał jej w kość. Jego matka też zawsze chudła na twarzy, gdy wpadali w kłopoty.  
\- Harry – przedstawił się mężczyzna. – A to jest Hermiona. Nasze nazwiska wiele ci nie powiedzą – dodał.  
Ron pokiwał głową, a potem podniósł się z fotela.  
\- Weasley – powiedział, wyciągając rękę, ponieważ tego wymagała kultura. – Ale to oboje wiecie – podjął. – To ty byłaś w mojej taksówce wczoraj, prawda? – spytał, nagle orientując się, że to przez Hermionę wziął wolne.  
Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się lekko i nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy ją zawstydzoną.  
\- No tak – zaczęła Hermiona. – Przepraszam. Rozmawiałeś z policją – dodała, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło.  
Harry spoglądał na nią w szoku, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc o ich małym wcześniejszym spotkaniu. To było prawie zabawne.  
Znowu umilkli i Ron nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Rozmowa nie kleiła się od samego początku. Wciąż trudno było mu przejść na porządku dziennym z obecną sytuacją. Strzelano do niego i próbowano porwać. Przesłuchiwała go policja i morderca jednego z lordów siedział przed nim na kanapie. Gdyby ktoś kiedykolwiek powiedziałby mu, że coś takiego go spotka – zaśmiałby mu się w twarz, ale najwyraźniej takich rzeczy należało się spodziewać, gdy zostawało się taksówkarzem.  
\- Macie jakiś plan? – spytał niepewnie.  
Harry spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.  
\- Plan? – powtórzył mężczyzna.  
\- Plan jak się pozbyć tych… ludzi – zakończył niemrawo. – Powiedziałeś, że są ludzie, którzy chcą waszej śmierci. Oni chcą dostać się do ciebie i wiedzą, że mogą to zrobić dzięki mnie. Jak długo zajmie więc pozbycie się ich?  
Harry przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się nie tylko nad odpowiedzią, ale również tym jak Ron to przyjmie.  
\- Tydzień, może miesiąc albo rok – powiedział mężczyzna.  
\- Nie tydzień. Twoja ręka będzie się goić – wtrąciła Hermiona. – Mogę poinformować twoją rodzinę, że jesteś bezpieczny. Jeśli jest coś, co zawsze sobie mówiliście, coś jak hasło…  
\- Na ile są bezpieczni? – wszedł jej w słowo, zastanawiając się jak daleko sięgała ta intryga.  
Harry nie odpowiedział od razu. Spojrzał na Hermionę, która pokiwała przecząco głową, co mogło oznaczać dosłownie wszystko. Zdawali się jednak rozumieć.  
\- Mogę im wysłać anonima, że cię przetrzymujemy. Zostaną zwolnieni z pracy i ich dom obstawi policja – zaproponował Harry. – Moglibyśmy wtedy cię wypuścić. Nie wszyscy ludzie z listy mieszkają w Londynie – dodał.  
\- Mógłbym do nich wrócić, gdyby opuścisz Wielką Brytanię – pojął w lot.  
To wydawało się sensowne.  
\- Wtedy ja nie będę się martwić, że powiesz cokolwiek komukolwiek – powiedział Harry. – To nie powstrzyma ich. Nie będzie ich w Londynie, ale przyjadą kolejni.  
Ron zagryzł wargę tak mocno, że poczuł krew.  
\- A masz pewność, że to się skończy? – spytał wprost.  
Na filmach sensacyjnych przeważnie bohaterowie znajdują jakiś dobry powód do szantażu albo przekazują się w ręce policji, która obiecuje ich chronić. Był już w Scotland Yardzie i zapewne od tamtej pory go śledzono. Nie widział też obiecanej ochrony. Mieli trzymać się go niczym cienie, ale detektyw nie mówił, że tak jak one znikną nocą. Chciał spać spokojnie, a coś coraz bardziej mówiło mu, że to się nie uda.  
\- Możemy też zacząć już teraz wytaczać z ciebie krew – podjęła nagle Hermiona.  
\- Co?! – wyrwało mu się z ust, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
\- Głupi pomysł – dodał niemal od razu Harry.  
\- Zmylił ich na ponad dwa lata – odparła sucho i ewidentnie właśnie się kłócili.  
Polizał spierzchnięte wargi, starając się nie wracać pamięcią do chwil, gdy ostatni raz był tak spocony. Jego serce biło jak szalone, a głos Harry'ego stawał się tak samo szorstki jak w chwilach, gdy wydawał mu rozkazy. Ron nawet nie udawał przed samym sobą, że mężczyzna kiedykolwiek dał mu wybór. Owszem przekonał go do opuszczenia parkingu, ale on to zrobił bardziej instynktownie lgnąc do kogoś, kto jeszcze chwilę wcześniej uratował mu życie.  
\- Możemy sfingować twoją śmierć – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona, a Harry wpatrywał się w nią ewidentnie niezadowolony. – Pozwoliło mi to zdjąć ogon na kilka lat. To nie tak, że istniałam. Nie mamy też rodziny jak ty, więc…  
Polizał wargi, czując, że jego oddech robi się coraz płytszy.  
\- Pozwoliłoby to ich odsunąć od ciebie. Nie staliby się kolejnymi celami – wyjaśniła.  
\- Zrobimy to w ostateczności – prychnął Harry.  
\- Zrobimy to, gdy się zdecyduje – odparła.

ooo

Weasley miotał się po mieszkaniu. Harry nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać. Mężczyzna nie dawał sobie rady z zamknięciem i ewidentnie nie wiedział jak znaleźć sobie miejsce. Już niedługo musieli się przenieść. Może nawet do hotelu. Po ludziach, którzy nie mają dowodów osobistych czy praw jazdy nie spodziewano się bywania w takich miejscach, ale Harry bardzo szybko odkrył, że wszystkie odcienie szarości tego świata ułatwiały życie. Rosjanie robili tak cudowne nowe tożsamości, że mógł wybierać sobie każdego dnia nowe dane. Może nawet dla zabawy stałby się Lucjuszem Malfoyem, gdyby nazwisko nie było tak rozpoznawalne.  
Szczególnie teraz, gdy mężczyzna nie żył.  
Hermiona obserwowała ich znad swojego laptopa, czekając na rozwój wypadków.  
Ron nie zdecydował co dalej. Wywieranie większego wpływu na mężczyznę niż już to zrobił, wydawało mu się niestosowne. Nigdy nie był zwolennikiem przemocy, co mogło dziwić. Zawsze uważał się za bardziej pragmatyka. Krzywdził, gdy było to konieczne. Kradli z Hermioną cudze tożsamości po to, aby żyć i nie robili tego dla przyjemności. Wymuszono na nich ten styl życia.  
Ron miotał się. Harry nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać.  
\- Znałeś fotografa – stwierdził w końcu.  
Reakcja Weasleya była o wiele zbyt emocjonalna. Świat stawał się coraz mniej empatyczny. Ludzie nie przejmowali się już tak śmiercią obcych.  
Weasley przestał chodzić po mieszkaniu. Przystanął i spoglądał na niego kompletnie ogłuszony, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Harry w zasadzie nie miał zamiaru wspominać o zmarłym. Sam prawie wyparł go z pamięci. Chłopaka nie powinno być na tamtym parkingu. Z drugiej strony, może leżeliby tam obaj martwi z Ronem, a ktokolwiek nie wynajął zabójcy – miałby jego dokładny rysopis.  
W odróżnieniu od policji jednak wiedzieliby co z nim zrobić.  
\- Oliver – wyszeptał Weasley.  
\- Ktoś z rodziny? – pytał dalej.  
Ron wzruszył ramionami w sposób, który wydał się Harry'emu znajomy. Jakby mężczyzna nie wiedział czy powinien odczuwać żal po śmierci fotografa. Więc musieli mieć do czynienia z byłym kochankiem. To nie byłoby takie dziwne. Przyłapał Rona na wpatrywaniu się w jego klatkę piersiową. Znał ten rodzaj spojrzeń i na pewno nie było ono heteroseksualne.  
\- Spotykaliśmy się – przyznał Weasley. – Krótko – dodał po chwili, jakby to była ważna informacja.  
Hermiona udawała, że nie słucha.  
\- Jak sobie dajecie radę z tym… wszystkim – dokończył chłopak niemrawo.  
Harry zesztywniał lekko, przypominając sobie nagle pierwsze miesiące, gdy zorientowali się, że nie tylko ktoś na nich poluje, ale również dba o to, aby pozabijać ich krewnych i przyjaciół. Wymazano ich z archiwów szkół. Ich metryki nie były do znalezienia. Jedyne dokumenty, które istniały, leżały zakopane pod drzewem w jego rodzinnej miejscowości w Stanach, na ranczu dziadków. Dom poszedł pod młotek, ale wątpił, aby ktokolwiek usunął stary dąb rosnący z dala od budynków.  
Dane Hermiony zniknęły zanim zdążyli zrobić odbitki.  
\- Myślę, że w pewnej chwili twój instynkt przetrwania bierze górę – przyznał Harry.  
Weasley pokiwał głową, jakby nie spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi.  
\- Mój brat nie jest mordercą – wtrąciła się Hermiona, zaskakując ich obu. – Widzę jak na niego patrzysz, ale on nie jest mordercą. Gdyby był mordercą, pozbyłby się ciebie, bo nie powinien był zostawiać świadków – wyjaśniła.  
Weasley zbladł lekko, ale nie wyglądał na przerażonego.  
\- Robimy to co musimy – ciągnęła dalej jego siostra, więc Harry zbił usta w wąską linię. – I przez nich staniesz się taki sam. Jeśli zaczniesz się winić o śmierć tamtego mężczyzny… - urwała. – Oni tego chcą. Zabijają, a potem czekają aż popełnisz błąd, odkryjesz się i wyjdziesz. Jeśli nie chcesz dać im satysfakcji, musisz pozostać w ukryciu albo zniknąć – pouczyła go.  
Harry podrapał się po szczęce, na której pojawiał się już nieprzyjemny w dotyku zarost. Nie golił się od kilkunastu godzin i czuł, że jego ciało śmierdzi antyseptykami. Nie chodziło tylko o ranę. Część płynów musiała się rozlać po kocu, którym był przykryty albo przesiąknąć przez gazę.  
\- Za kilka godzin zmieniamy lokację – poinformował ich półgłosem. – Spakujcie wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy – dodał.  
\- Nie mam niczego przy sobie – oznajmił mu Ron.  
Weasley wciąż był we wczorajszych ciuchach, ale przynajmniej wziął prysznic. Koszula Harry'ego na pewno była porwana, a nawet jeśli nie – przesiąknięta krwią. Wątpił, aby Hermiona miała cokolwiek, co mogliby założyć.  
\- Wyjdę po ubrania dla was – powiedziała jego siostra. – Niedaleko jest dość miły niewielki sklepik pozbawiony kamer – dodała.  
Harry skinął głową z uznaniem. Niczego więcej w tej chwili nie potrafił sobie bardziej wymarzyć.


End file.
